The WORDS
by DUO-MRF
Summary: Its Strange That "SWORD" And "WORDS" Have The Same Alphabets; And Even More Strange That They Have The Same Effect Too, If Not Handled Properly...


**A/N…**

Amalia, So doll here is your gift from yours Di's side, love you loads guriya, hope I'll get successful in matching up to your expectations to some extent, now let's see… :)

Friends, I want to clear few things especially to the fans of Dr. Salunkhy, Shreya and Dr. Tarika, as this OS is based on the "Griftaar series" and I am highly DISAPPOINTED from these three people in the series and this will reflect in my story too, so to save yourself from getting hurt or angry, it is humbly requested to you people not to read the OS in case you cannot tolerate anything bad or critic about these three and other friends of mine too, if at any place, anywhere in the OS you people felt to leave the OS, please do it as it is completely fine with me but I DON'T want any bashing and here my sole center-of-concern is Abhijeet sir and what team did with him, so read the OS on your own risk, no blame on me please…

An apology in advance if any of my word will hurt anyone…

Thank you…

Regards…

DUO-MRF…

* * *

CID Bureau…

After DCP left the Bureau all were still smiling enjoying ACP sir's murmured comment as "Bulaya ks ny hai…" when Abhijeet silently grabbed the table while giving a slight jerk to his head because of feeling dizzy unnoticed by all… While…

Freddy smilingly: Dyushant sir aap tou aaty hi phas gaye…

Dyushant smiled softly with: Freddy apnon mein khushian bantny sy koe phasta nahin hai yar, mujhy tou bohut khushi hai k main bhi iss priwar ka hisa bn gaya hoon jahan itny caring seniors hain jn sy pyar k sath sath seekhny ko bhi bohut kuch miley ga…

A sad smile got appeared on Abhijeet's lips while Daya smiled mischievously: Chalo bs phir aaj tou senior hony ka pura faida uthany waly hain hum log… Kyun Boss…?

And with that he turned his gaze towards Abhijeet and on the very moment his smile got disappeared while a tensed shade passed his face while…

Abhijeet nodded in forced smile with: Hmm…

Daya looked at him in silence while he had already moved his gaze away when at the same moment Dr. Salunkhy entered inside the Bureau and all attentions went towards him while Daya who was still looking towards his buddy's face found a shadow of hurt and pain coming on its face while…

 ** _TAIRY SIWAAAAA KYAAAAA, JAAAAANY KOOOEEE, DIL KI HALAT RABBAAAAA,_**

 ** _SAAAAAMNY TAIRYYYYY GUZRIIIII MUJH PERRRRR, KAISI QYAAAMAT RABBAAAAA…_**

ACP sir confusingly: Kya hua Salunkhy, tu yahan kya ker raha hai…?

Dr. Salunkhy smiled lightly with: Suna hai tum logon ka DCP aaya tha mubarikbad dainy…

While in the meantime Daya had silently slipped towards Abhijeet's side where…

ACP sir made a face while replying: Easey hi yar, bin-bulaye mehman ki tarhan chaly aaye woh, tujhy pata tou hai unn ka…

Dr. Salunkhy confusingly: Kahan k bin bulaye mehman yar…?

On the other side…

Daya softly whispered as: Boss…! (Abhijeet turned his gaze towards him in question while he added in concern…) Tum theek ho na Abhi…?

Abhijeet inhaling deeply, nodded slightly with: Theek hoon yar bs srr mein dard ho raha hai, shaid drugs ka asar abhi sahi sy gaya nahin hai…

Daya looked at him for few moments and then nodded with: Chalo main tumhien ghar chour dun…

Abhijeet shook his head a little with: Nahin Daya itna bhi kuch…

Daya cut him with: Main pouch nahin raha Abhi… (And turned towards ACP sir with…) Sir…!

ACP sir who was busy in talks with others, turned his gaze towards him with: Haan Daya…?

Daya casually: Sir woh main aur Abhi ghar jaien please, mairy zakham mein dard ho raha hai, drive nahin ho gi mujh sy…

Freddy hurriedly: Arrey sir tou main chour daita hoon na aap dono ko… Abhijeet sir ki bhi…

Abhijeet while cutting him silently: Thanks Freddy hum chalien jaien gy aur mairi tension lainy ki zarort nahin hai, main theek hoon… (Moved with…) Daya…!

Daya who was listening all that in silence and confusion, silently followed him after giving a silent glance on the team who moved their heads down after meeting their gazes with him while seniors were silently staring Abhijeet's back who moved out from there with fast steps…

After reaching in the parking area…

Daya meaningfully: Abhi…!

Abhijeet inhaled deeply while turning towards him with: Tum iss waqt drive na karo tou behter hai, rest doo apny bazu ko… Hum cab ly k chalty hain…

And before he could move from there Daya calmly: Kuch nahin hua mairy bazu ko, theek hoon main bilkul… Chalo…

And he moved from there towards Quails and after getting seated on the driving seat, ignited the Quails after opening the passenger side door and Abhijeet silently got seated beside him…

 ** _MAIN WOH KSSS TARHAN SY KARON BAYAN,_**

 ** _JO KIYEEE GAYEEE HAIN SITAM YAHANNN…_**

Abhijeet taking a deep breath: Daya mujhy maa k ghar uttar daina please, kuch cheezien laini hain…

And without looking towards him he silently closed his eyes while resting his head on the head-rest where Daya without saying anything silently drove off from there after giving him a silent glance as now he was confirmed that something was wrong with his brother…

After reaching in front of Abhijeet's mother's home, Daya stopped the Quails and looked beside towards his brother who was still sitting with closed eyes…

Daya softly pressed his shoulder with a polite call of: Abhi…!

Abhijeet opened his eyes with a slight jerk and: Haan…?

Daya softly: Ghar aa gaya hai Boss…

Abhijeet looked in front of him and then turned towards Daya with: Thanks… (Daya looked at him silently while Abhijeet got down from the Quails and while standing outside, turned towards him with…) Seedha ghar jana aur garam dodh k sath medicines ly k soo jana… (Receiving an assuring silent node from the later, closed the car-door with…) Good night…

And he stood there while taking a back step while getting what he wanted, Daya applied the reverse gear and after turning the Quails, drove off from there and sighing heavily Abhijeet too made his way towards his mother's home with slow steps… After taking out the key-ring from his jeans' pocket, he silently opened the main door and entered inside… Locking the main door behind him, Abhijeet directly made his way inside his mother's room and after entering inside, like a trance, he stepped forward and sat on his mother's bed and grabbed the photo-frame present there… He was silently staring at his mother's smiling photo for few moments when a drop silently slipped down from his eye's corner and the same moment he just burst out in tears loudly while hugging his mother's photo tightly near his heart…

 ** _MAIN WOH KSSS TARHAN SY KARON BAYAN,_**

 ** _JO KIYEEE GAYEEE HAIN SITAM YAHANNN…_**

Abhijeet in extreme hurtful and pain-filled tone: Aap kyun chali gae mujhy chour k maa, aap ko nahin jana chahiye tha… Aap hotien tou aap mujh py zaror vishwas kertien… Aap mairi aankhon mein daikh k sach ka pata laga laitien… Aap kabhi na kehtien k main apni yadashat ko aik hathiyar ki tarhan istimal kerta hoon… Aap janti hain na k main Daya sy kitna pyar kerta hoon, maira chota bhai hai woh aur sb logon ny kaha k main ny ussy goli mari hai… Maa mujhy sach mein kuch yaad nahin aa raha tha, main ny bohut koshish ki maa, main ny sach mein bohut koshish ki…

And getting stopped he started sobbing slowly while tightly hugging the photo when after few moments, moved his head up, hearing his mobile ringing… He was not-at-all willing to talk to anyone at the moment and thinking to switch-off the mobile, he pulled it out from his jeans pocket when found Daya's name as caller ID so he postponed his idea because of knowing well that in other case Daya would come there and he was not willing for that as at the moment he wanted to be with his mother and himself only…

Inhaling deeply and making his voice normal, he attended the call while wiping off his eyes with: Haan Daya…?

Daya softly: Dinner kia tum ny…?

Abhijeet lied with: Haan…

Daya calmly: Acha kya khaya dinner mein…?

Abhijeet fumbled with: Main… Main ny woh…

Daya cut him with: Hawa khae… (Abhijeet kept silence while he added in same calm tone…) Subah main tumhien ghar sy pick ker lun ga aur ager dil karey kabhi koe baat kerny ko tou sirf aik aawaz dy daina Boss… (Inhaled deeply with…) Soo jao Abhi aur ab rona mtt, good night…

And with that he cut the call without waiting for any response leaving Abhijeet in complete silence and pain behind who kept staring at his mobile for few moments and then fell on his back while closing his eyes and tightening his grip around his mother's photo…

On the other side, after ending his call with Abhijeet, Daya stood up from the chair and started pacing in the terrace in restless manner as he got that Abhijeet was disturbed so did not try to bother him with his queries because of knowing well that his this act could irritate and hurt his brother but now after talking with him, Daya got extremely tensed hearing his brother's wet-heavy voice as though Abhijeet tried a lot to pretend normal but was it really possible in front of his mirror…? Now Daya seriously started feeling that there was much more than what he was thinking…

Thinking something, he took out his mobile and dialed a number and soon the call got attended…

The callee's confused-worried voice rose as: Daya sir aap itni raat ko… Aap theek hain na sir…?

Daya nodded with: Main theek hoon Shreya, sorry itni raat ko disturb ker raha hoon tumhien lekin mujhy kuch urgently pouchna tha tum sy…

Shreya nodded with: G sir please batain, kya pouchna hai aap ko…?

Daya instantly: Jn dinon main kidnapped tha, unn dinon Bureau mein kya hua tha Shreya…? Kisi ny kuch kaha hai kya Abhi ko…? (Shreya completely quite for a moment not knowing what to reply when after waiting for few moments… Daya again…) Shreya…!

Shreya came back in senses with that answer-demanding voice and tried to make her voice firm as: Sir woh mujhy tou aap ki itni tension bani hue thi tou main shaid aap ko sahi sy bata na paon… Sir, sorry woh Mummy bula rahi hain, subah Bureau mein milty hain, good night sir…

And she immediately ended the call confirming Daya's doubt into certainty and nodding to himself, Daya dialed another number…

Soon the call got attended and…

A worried voice: Daya sir aap log theek sy pohanch gaye na…?

Daya nodded with: Hmm thori daer pehly hi aaya hoon ghar… Tum kya ker rahy ho Freddy…?

Freddy getting confused: Kya matlab sir…?

Daya casually: Yar Abhi soo gaya ho ga ab tk aur mujhy neend nahin aa rahi tou tumhien phone ker lia… Busy tou nahin ho na tum…?

Freddy shook his head in light smile with: Arrey nahin sir, main tou free hoon bilkul…

Daya nodded while getting seated with: Phir kaisi rahi Dyushant ki party…?

Freddy silently: Sir hum logon ny mana ker dia party k liye… Aap aur Abhijeet sir dono hi chaly gaye tou humara bhi dil nahin kia janey ka…

Daya thought for a moment and: Haan woh mairy zakham dard ker rahy thy tou Boss ko bola k chalna chahiye tou bs aa gaye hum…

Freddy in slow tone: Sir, Abhijeet sir kaisy hain…?

Daya who was waiting for that query instantly replied as: Tum ny poucha nahin kya uss sy…?

Freddy quite for a moment and then replied as: Sir bs time nahin mila tou…

Daya while cutting him: Acha Freddy tumhari aur Abhi ki koe larai hue hai kya…? Tum ny jb humain ghar chourny ka kaha tb bhi Boss aik duum sy serious ho gaya… Naraz ho kya tum uss sy…?

Freddy replied in low tone in his own flow as: Sir main nahin woh hurt hain hum sb sy…

That was the thing Daya was looking for and immediately asked as: Kyun…? Easa kya ker dia jo woh aik sath hi tum sb sy naraz ho gaya…?

Freddy who had already realized his mistake, tried to make an excuse with: Sir woh aap ki body sy jo goli nikli…

Daya while cutting him sternly: Freddy sirf kisi k aik aadh baar easa bolny py k Abhi ny mujh py goli chilae hai woh iss tarhan react nahin karey ga, itni samjh hai mujhy, samjhy…?

Freddy tried to end the call with: Sir woh mujhy ACP sir ny aik file di thi complete kerny k liye abhi yaad aaya mujhy, main aap ko baad mein call karon please…?

Daya cut the call in anger without replying anything and then in frustration murmured to himself as: Yeh log tou kuch nahin batain gy aur na hi Abhi kuch boley ga kyun k uss sy ugalwana kya hai mujhy tou yeh bhi nahin pata lekin main ussy easey nahin rehny dy sakta, kuch tou sochna parey ga…

And after thinking for few minutes, he ended up with an idea and immediately left the home locking the main door from outside…

 ** _SUNEY KOUN MAIRI YEH DASTAAN,_**

 ** _KOE HUM'NASHEENNN HAI NA RAAZ'DANNN…_**

Next day's morning rose and it got cleared from the weather that a storm would come the day…

While Abhijeet was silently sitting on his mother's bed while attaching his head with head-rest when the door-bell rang and snapping out from his thoughts with a slight jerk, he looked at the wall-clock and got confused as it was only 05:44 AM… He got well that who the visitor could be, because of knowing well that in the whole universe there is only one person who was having enough dare to enter inside his boundaries breaking the invisible walls… He was thinking all that when the door-bell again rang and giving a slight jerk to his head, he stood up and moved out to open the door…

Abhijeet after opening the main door, moved aside with: Kaha tha na tumhien k medicines ly k soo jana phir yahan kya ker rahy ho tum…?

Daya while locking the main door: Main ny bhi tou kaha tha k aawaz dy daina lekin ab tumhien tou shaid mairi zarort rahi nahin tabhi khud aa gaya…

Abhijeet while sitting on the couch present there: Koe baat hai hi nahin tum sy share…

Daya cut him with: Tumhien hathkari ks ny bandhi Abhi…?

Abhijeet looked up at him with great jerk while Daya was looking at him with extreme seriousness and he was able to see fire in those eyes… Seeing Abhijeet still in shock…

Daya asked again and this time in bit loud tone as: Main ny kuch poucha hai tum sy Abhi, ks ny bandhi tumhien hathkari…? DCP ny…? Aur Shreya, DCP k sath kya ker rahi thi…?

Abhijeet moving his gaze away: Tumhien ks ny kaha yeh sb…?

Daya in extreme strict tone: Jo poucha hai, sirf uss ka jawab doo tum mujhy…

Abhijeet getting angry stood up with: Yeh tum kya mujhy interrogate kerny aaye ho iss waqt yahan…? (Turned towards him angrily with…) Nahin daina main ny kisi ko bhi kisi bhi baat k koe bhi jawab, suun lia tum ny… Jao ab yahan sy tum…

 ** _JO THA JHOOT WOOOOH BANA SACH YAHAN,_**

 ** _NAHIN KHOLI MAINNNN NY MAGER ZUBANNN…_**

And saying so he tried to stepped towards his room in rash when Daya who was already standing, clutched his wrist with: Kisi aur ko jawab doo ya na doo lekin mujhy jawab daina parey ga tumhien, samjhy tum…

Abhijeet in rash while freeing his wrist with jerk: Kyun dun main kisi ko bhi koe bhi jawab jb kisi ny yakeen hi nahin kerna mujh py, haan…? Kyun dun jawab…? (Looked at him in anger and pain with…) Shreya ny bandhi mujhy hathkari… (Daya looked at him in extreme shock while he added in same angry loud tone and pain…) Suna tum ny, Shreya ny bandhi… (In hurt…) DCP ko bhi wahan wohi ly k gae… Uss ny bataya DCP ko k Tarika mujh sy milny aa rahi hai… (In extreme pain while moving his gaze away, in painful slow tone…) Purey restaurant mein, sb k samny, mujhy hathkari laga k, mujrimon ki tarhan Bureau mein Shreya ly k aai, tumhien jaan sy marny ki koshish kerny k ilzam mein… (Looked up at him in hurt with…) Karo gy yakeen kya ab tum mujh py, haan…? Ya tum bhi keh lo k maira dimagh kharab ho gaya hai aur apni koe personal dushmani nikal raha hoon main, keh lo tum bhi…

And he just sat on the couch with a thud looking completely drained while Daya was still standing there in same posture but now anger, pain and hurt had taken the place of few minutes back shock and disbelief and he moved his pain-filled gaze towards his brother to see him crying silently while hiding his face in his palms…

Daya silently sat beside him and turning him towards himself; smoothly wrapped him tightly inside his arms securely who started sobbing while hugging him tightly…

Abhijeet in teary tone: Daya main ny bohut koshish ki yar kuch bhi yaad kerny ki… Mujhy bohut chinta ho rahi thi tairi lekin sb ny kaha k main ny tujhy marny ki koshish ki… (Daya just tightened his grip around him while he added in his own flow and pain…) Mairi pent py taira khoon bhi tha aur tairy ghaw sy doctor ny jo goli nikali woh mairi gun sy chali thi, mujhy sach mein bohut drr lg raha tha Daya aur main ny hr tarhan sy koshish ki k mujhy kuch bhi yaad aa jaye, yahan tk k electric shocks bhi liye… (Daya looked at him stunned while he added still hiding himself inside his arms while his voice was continuously decreasing now…) Lekin phir bhi bohut halka sa hi yaad aa paya Daya k tu wahin tha aur sir bhi thy… Main ny bohut koshish yar, main ny sach mein bohut…

And his voice got completely stopped when feeling his brother's grip on his shirt got loosened, Daya smoothly separated him from the hug and found him unconscious, whose head fell on one side, resting on his brother's arm…

Daya getting really worried, patted his cheek with: Abhi…! Abhi…!

But the later was completely silent when getting hell tensed and scared, Daya lifted him up and after shifting him in Quails, rushed towards Life Line Hospital after locking the main door and grabbing Abhijeet's mobile with him…

 ** _YEH AKELAPANNNN, YEH UDAASIANNNN,_**

 ** _MAIRI ZINNNDAGI KI HAIN TERJUMANNNN…_**

Life Line Hospital…

After reaching inside the hospital, Abhijeet was directly taken into emergency while Daya was restlessly pacing in the corridor, getting really worried for his brother and extremely angry on the people responsible for his brother's that condition and that's why, he did not inform any team-member about his brother…

Soon the doctor came out after attending him and Daya hurried towards him and reaching close to him…

Daya worriedly: Doctor, kya hua hai Abhi ko…? Koe tension wali baat tou nahin hai…?

The doctor shook his head with: Patient ka mind bohut zada stressed tha aur BP bohut low aur issi karen woh behosh hoye… And I think that your brother is very much irresponsible towards his own health, na khany peeny k koe sahi timings rahy hoon gy inn k aur na hi sony jaagny k, he is internally very weak at the moment… Unn ko bohut zada care ki zarort hai aur jahan tk ho sakey, hr tarhan k stress ko inn sy dour rakhien, and I mean, hr tarhan ka stress…

Daya nodded assuringly with: G doctor, don't worry jaisa aap kahien gy waesa hi ho ga lekin koe khatry wali baat tou nahin hai na…?

Doctor shook his head a little with: Nahin itni koe tension wali baat nahin hai, he is fine now aur aik derh ghanty mein hosh bhi aa jaye … Bs jitna ho sakey inhien relax rakhien aur proper care karien, he needs it… Aur inhien hosh aany k baad kuch khila bhi dijiye ga, inhon ny last shaid dus ghanton sy kuch nahin khaya hai, inn ka stomach bilkul khali tha…

And giving a light pat on Daya's shoulder the doctor left from there while Daya turned his hurt-filled gaze towards the room, Abhijeet was in and inhaling deeply, he entered inside and found a nurse present there…

Daya in composed tone to him: Aap please ab jana chahien tou chaly jaien, main yahan hoon inn k paas…

The nurse nodded and left from there while Daya silently moved forward and secured his brother's hand in his own…

Daya in slow tone while rubbing his fingers in his brother's head: I am sorry Boss, tumhien jb bhi mairi zarort hoti hai, main tumhary paas nahin hota… Tum ny itna sb kuch bilkul akely saha aur kahin na kahin mairy karen hi saha… (Placed a soft kiss on his brother's hand with…) Lekin bs Boss, ab aur nahin sehny dun ga main tumhien kuch bhi… (Anger came in his voice while adding…) Unhien jawab daina ho ga Abhi aur main lun ga unn sy jawab… Jo kuch unn sb ny tumhary sath kia hai, unhien apny kahey aik aik lafz ka jawab daina ho ga… Tumhien iss haal mein pohanchany walon ko main kabhi maaf nahin karon ga Abhi, kabhi bhi nahin…

And placing a soft kiss on his brother's forehead, he stood up while freeing his hand and moved aside towards the room's window and taking out his mobile, dialed a number and after talking for a minute or two, ended the call with thanks and inhaling deeply, kept standing there while looking outside where the sun was busy in spreading it's light, telling the world that next day's morning had arrived…

Daya had no idea how long he kept standing there when came back from his thoughts with a slight jerk hearing some low moaning voice and turned his gaze to find his brother coming back in senses whose hand was on his forehead, so he hurried towards him and sitting in front of him, secured his hand in his own while placing his free hand on his head… Soon Abhijeet opened his eyes completely and after grasping the situation turned his gaze back towards Daya…

 ** _MAIRI ZAAT ZARRR'RA-E-BENISHAN…_**

 ** _MAIRI ZAAT ZARRR'RA-E-BENISHAN…_**

Abhijeet in slow tone: Main yahan kaisy aaya…?

Daya in deep tone: Team ki wajah sy…

Abhijeet looked at him for few moments in complete silence and then moved his gaze away while a pearl silently fell from the corner of his eye, instantly got secured by his brother…

Daya silently: Main doctor ko bula k lata hoon…

Abhijeet nodded slightly without looking at him while Daya left from there and while standing on the door-step of the room, told a passing-by ward-boy to call the doctor and he himself, returned towards his brother while soon the doctor came there…

Doctor while reaching close to him: So how are you feeling now officer…?

Abhijeet gave him a slight node with: I'm fine doctor…

The doctor nodded in light smile and smoothly while taking out the drip needle from his arm: You need to take proper care of yourself and if possible, then I suggest you not to go on work for at least three to four days…

Before Abhijeet could say anything, another firm voice rose as: Don't worry doctor, he is not going anywhere until you will allow him…

Abhijeet just gave him a silent glance while the doctor nodded him in light smile and after getting done from Abhijeet's side, to Daya: He is fine now… Main nurse ko bhaijta hoon, inhien breakfast kerwa dien, phir medicines laini hoon gi…

Daya nodded silently while the doctor with his team left from there and Daya looked at Abhijeet's face and seeing him not in the mood of talking anything, Daya silently got seated on a couch while grabbing a paper-pad and pen and started writing something on it…

 ** _KABHI SUNI SUBHO MEIN GHOOMNAAA,_**

 ** _KABHI UJRI SHAAAMON KO DAIKHNAAA…_**

Soon a nurse came there while grabbing Abhijeet's breakfast tray… Daya seeing him there, stood up and…

While moving towards him: Mujhy dy dien tray please, main khila dun ga inhien…

The nurse nodded and grabbing the tray to him, left from there while Daya turned towards Abhijeet and got seated in front of him…

Abhijeet in tired tone: Daya please, maira dil nahin chah raha iss waqt, main thori daer mein kha lun ga khud hi…

Daya in soft tone: Abhi please yar, thora sa kha lo please phir tum ny medicines bhi laini hain na… Please Boss, mairy liye, please…

Abhijeet who was now looking at him, nodded him slightly in silent-sad smile while giving a light pat on his cheek and Daya helped him in getting seated in a comfortable posture and started feeding him the breakfast in complete silence when…

Abhijeet softly: Daya…! (Daya looked up at him in question who added caringly…) Taira nashta kahan hai bach'cha…?

Daya smiled a little with: Boss, hospital bed py tum ho, main nahin… Main tou canteen mein ja k acha wala nashta karon ga na, yeh marizon wala khana tou tum hi khao…

Abhijeet just shook his head in disappointment while taking the next bite forwarded by his brother… Feeling Daya's silence…

Abhijeet casually while looking around: Lagta hai hospital walon ny koe renovation waghaira kerwae hai, yeh wohi room tou nahin lg raha jahan hum aksar aaty jaty rehty hain…

And he chuckled on his own statement while Daya said calmly: Yeh CITY hospital nahin hai Boss… (Abhijeet looked at him though he had already got it but wanted to confirm it while Daya added in same calm tone…) Life Line Hospital hai aur mairy elawa kisi ko nahin pata k tum yahan ho aur na hi main chahta hoon k unhien pata chaly…

Abhijeet inhaled deeply while giving him a node and then there prevailed a complete silence in the room… Daya stood up after feeding him his breakfast and placing the tray on the side-table, went inside the bathroom to wash his hands and when he returned, got stopped in his path seeing Abhijeet sitting there with closed eyes while resting his head on the head-rest… Tiredness was clearly visible on his pale face…

 ** _KABHI SUNI SUBHO MEIN GHOOOOMNA,_**

 ** _KABHI UJRI SHAAAMON KO DAIKHNAAA…_**

Inhaling deeply, Daya stepped forward and after grabbing the writing-pad from the table, moved back towards Abhijeet who opened his eyes feeling his presence…

Daya silently after getting seated in front of him, forwarded the writing-pad towards him with: Tumhary sign chahiye iss application py…

Abhijeet confusingly while grabbing the writing-pad and pen from him: Kaisi application hai yeh Daya…?

Daya calmly: Tumhary transfer ki…

Abhijeet looked at him in extreme shock with: Kya…!

Daya looked at him with: Suna nahin…? Tumhary transfer ki application hai… Ab tum yahan kaam nahin karo gy… (Stood up with…) Sign karo jaldi, mujhy Bureau bhi jana hai, bohut kuch pouchna hai mujhy abhi…

Abhijeet who was looking at him in complete silence, looked down towards the application and closing his eyes tightly, opened them again and inhaling a deep breath, finally signed it, dropping a silent tear and forwarded the writing-pad towards Daya who had noticed that pearl very well but without saying anything, grabbed the writing-pad from him, took out the page, application was written on and after folding it, placed it inside the envelope and without looking at him turned to go when…

Abhijeet from behind: Daya…! (Daya's feet got stopped but he did not turn towards him because of knowing well that if he would do that then would not be able to control his tears while Abhijeet added…) Maira mobile…?

Daya without turning towards him: Kya kerna hai tum ny mobile…?

Abhijeet smiled lightly with: Game khailni hai… (Daya turned towards him in confusion who added in same small smile…) Main akela yahan bore ho jaon ga tou socha mobile py game hi khail lun ga…

Daya nodded and taking out his mobile, forwarded it with: Zada mtt khailna, doctor ny tumhien rest kerny ko kaha hai…

Abhijeet nodded in assurance with: Nashta ker laina Daya… (Added in deep tone…) Aaj tumhien bohut energy chahiye ho gi…

Daya looked at him with: Aaj mairy mein jitni energy hai Abhi, shaid zindagi mein kabhi nahin aai…

Abhijeet replied meaningfully: Woh tou tumhary hathon mein mairy transfer ki application daikh k samjh gaya hoon main lekin phir bhi nashta ker laina…

Daya who was looking at him in silence, nodded with: Ker lun ga, promise…

And giving him a tight hug, Daya immediately left from there with fast steps without giving him any other glance…

 ** _KABHI BHEEGI AAAAANKHON SY JAGNA,_**

 ** _KABHI BEETY LAMMMMHON KO SOCHNA…_**

Abhijeet kept looking at the way Daya had left and sighing heavily, he rested his head on the head-rest with a slow whisper of "Thanks Daya"… He was sitting there with closed eyes when few sentences echoed in his ears as…

 _Yehi tou main pouchna chahti hoon, Daya pichly 24 ghanton sy ghayeb hai, kya kia hai tum ny Daya k sath…?_

 _I am sorry, main iss tarhan chupky chupky kaam nahin ker sakti, mujhy sir ko batana parey ga…_

 _Abhijeet yeh ks masibt mein daal dia hai tum ny mujhy…?_

 _Aakhir tum ny kia kya hai…?_

Abhijeet opened his moist eyes and while looking in space, whispered in lost tone: Tum ny bhi maira vishwas nahin kia Tarika… Tumhien bhi laga k main ny Daya k sath kuch kia hai… I am sorry tumhien masibt mein dalny k liye lekin mujhy laga tha k shaid main js mushkil mein hoon, mairi mushkil ko tum apni mushkil samjh k maira sath doo gi lekin tumhien tou woh aik masibt lagi, I am sorry bohut zada expect ker lia shaid main ny tum sy…

And inhaling deeply he closed his eyes again while wiping off the wet corners of his eyes…

 ** _MAGER AIK PAL HAI UMEED KAAA,_**

 ** _HAI MUJHY KHUDAAAA KA JO ASRAAAA…_**

On the other side after coming out from Abhijeet's room, Daya wiped off his moist eyes and inhaling deeply, he went in the canteen and after taking a cup of tea with a sandwich, he finally left the hospital…

CID Bureau…

When Daya reached in Bureau, the clock was striking 08:37 AM… Daya entered inside the Bureau building when got stopped outside the door hearing some voices from inside as…

Purvi after glancing over the clock: Itna time ho gaya hai, Abhijeet sir aur Daya sir ab tk aaye nahin…

Sachin casually: Arrey bahir mosam bhi tou kharab ho raha hai aur kal Daya sir ko dard bhi tou start ho gaya tha tou shaid late ho jaien aaj woh…

Nikhil confusingly: Freddy sir aap ko kya hua, preshan ly rahy hain…

Freddy who was thinking about his last night convo. with Daya, snapped out with slight jerk and shook his head a little with: Kuch nahin Nikhil, bs yeh mosam kharab ho raha hai, lagta hai toofan aany wala hai aaj…

And the same moment, Daya entered inside the Bureau and all wished him morning who instead of replying them, looked at them with anger-filled red eyes while the team got confused and Freddy internally got scared…

Daya stepped ahead with: ACP sir kahan hain…?

Purvi hurriedly: Sir woh sir apny cabin mein hain…

Daya nodded with: Pankaj ja k forensic doctors ko, khas ker Dr. Salunkhy ko bula k lao, mairy paas unn k liye aik gift hai aur Kavin, ACP sir ko bhi bulao, mujhy unhien bhi kuch daina hai…

The team was now looking tensed hearing his tone while the two had already moved from there to obey him in confusion and tension as all got the idea that the GIFT would not be something pleasant when…

Shreya hesitantly: Daya sir, Abhije…

And got stopped in mid seeing his raised hand which he rose to stop her with: Abhijeet ka naam mtt laina tum, tum pehly hi uss k liye bohut ker chuki ho ab aur kuch kerny ki zarort nahin hai, samjhi…

Now the team internally got scared and tensed hearing rashness and anger in his voice while soon the whole CID team was present in Bureau's main hall and…

ACP sir confusingly: Baat kya hai Daya, iss tarhan sy hum sb ko yahan kyun bulaya hai aur Abhijeet kahan hai…?

Daya looked at him with: Abhi ab yahan kabhi nahin aaye ga, main aany nahin dun ga… (Stepping ahead, forwarded the envelope towards him with…) Yeh rahi uss k transfer ki application…

Whole team looked at him stunned…

 ** _NA HI MAIN NY KOEEEEE, GILA KIAAAAA,_**

 ** _NA HI MAIN NY DIII HAIN DUHAIANNNNN…_**

After gaining back his senses, ACP sir in extreme shock: Kya…! Abhijeet k transfer ki application lekin kyun…?

Daya in complete disbelief: KYUN…? Yeh aap pouch rahy hain sir…? Aap pouch rahy hain k KYUN…? (Teased with…) Hamesha phasny py apni yaadashat ko hathiyar ki tarhan tou Abhi istimal kerta hai na sir, kyun doctor sahab, sahi kaha na main ny…?

Dr. Salunkhy who was listening him in extreme shock, tried to say with: Daikho Daya, woh uss time hum sb boht preshan…

Daya cut him rashly with: Aap sb preshan thy aur woh bohut khush tha, mazey mein tha bohut… Aik taraf aik under-cover cop ko marny ka ilzam, dosri taraf mairy kidnap hony ki khaber, oper sy drugs ka asar aur yeh sb bohut kmm laga aap sb ko jo mujhy goli marny ka ilzam bhi uss k srr daal dia aap sb ny… Samjh kya rakha hai aap logon ny ussy k jb dil chahta hai jo mun mein aata hai ussy bol daity hain… (Turned towards ACP sir with…) Aap k samny aap k inn best friend ny Abhi ko CID py kalank bola, easi machli bola jo k purey talab ko ganda ker dy aur aap sb kuch chup chap sunty rahy, kyun nahin chup karaya inhien… Aap tou sb janty thy na phir bhi chup rahy aur uss ny iss sb tension aur helplessness mein electric shock tk ly lia k…

ACP sir cut him in extreme shock with: Kya…? Electric shock…? Abhijeet ny electric shock lia…? Kb…?

Daya smiled sarcastically with: Kya baat hai sir, ab bari fiker ho rahi hai aap ko uss ki aur jb ussy iss sb concern ki zarort thi tb aap ny kya kia, haan…? Kya kaha aap ny k bohut ghalat kia uss py vishwas ker k… Uss py vishwas kerna aap ki ghalti thi…

ACP sir now getting frustrated: Daikho Daya uss waqt halaat easey thy k…

Daya cut him with: K khud ko bachany k liye aap ny socha k Abhi ko bali ka bakra bana dien, hai na…?

 ** _MAIRI ZAAT ZARRR'RA-E-BENISHAN…_**

 ** _MAIRI ZAAT ZARRR'RA-E-BENISHAN…_**

ACP sir in angry loud tone: Kya fazool bkwas ker rahy ho tum…? Dimagh kharab ho gaya hai kya tumhara, main ny kya kia hai jo apna ilzam Abhijeet py lagaon ga, haan…?

Daya angrily: Kia tou uss ny bhi kuch nahin tha aur aap yeh janty thy phir bhi chup rahy, juniors ki itni himmet ho gae k uss sy sawal jawab kerny lg gaye yahan tk k… (Throwing fiery glance on Shreya…) Aik junior officer k itni himmet ho gae k ussy hathkari laga k Bureau ly aai aur aap chup chap sb daikhty rahy… Sb k samny yeh tou bol dia aap ny k uss ko itni bari zimmedari daina aap ki ghalti thi, akely mein ussy yeh nahin bol sakty thy k aap ko uss per pura vishwas hai aur aap janty hain k woh nirdosh hai… (Turned towards Shreya with…) Aur tum… Tumhari himmet kaisy hue Abhi ko hathkari lagany ki aur easa sochny ki bhi k woh mujhy goli maar sakta hai, haan…? Kitni baar mujhy bachany k liye uss ny apny seeny py goli khae hai aur tum ny itny aaram sy keh dia k uss zara sy argument ki wajah sy uss k paas MOTIVE hai mujhy marny ka…

Shreya fumbled with: Ten… Tension mein bs woh…

Daya shouted loudly with: Tension, tension, tension… Mrr nahin gaya tha main, sirf kidnap hua tha, tum sb ny tou samjh lia k mrr gaya hoon main aur jo dil mein aaye ga kerty phiry go Abhi k sath kyun k woh tou kabhi kuch boly ga nahin aur tum logon ki himmet barhany k liye yeh tumhary seniors hain na… (Turned towards oldie DUO with…) Kal sham tk mujhy bohut bharosa tha k ager kabhi mujhy kuch ho bhi gaya tou aap log hain mairy bhai k paas, ussy sambhalny aur himmet dainy k liye lekin ab yakeen ho gaya hai k aap log tou chand din bhi nahin rukien gy aur ussy bhi mairy paas pohancha dien gy… (In angry pain-filled tone…) Woh kuch bolta nahin hai lekin insan hai woh bhi… Apni maa, apni pehchan, khud ko kho dia uss ny iss CID ki job k liye aur aaj tk aap logon ko uss ki sach'chai py vishwas nahin hua tou phir tou kabhi ho ga bhi nahin aur main mairy bhai ko kabhi bhi easi kisi jagah py nahin rehny dun ga jahan py koe uss py vishwas hi na kerta ho…

 ** _MAIN BATAON KYA MUJHY KYA MILEY,_**

 ** _MUJHY SABAR HIIIII KA SILA MILEYYY…_**

All were standing there feeling themselves running out of words when…

Daya angrily after turning towards ACP sir: Aap ny bhi tou DCP sir k order ko deny ker k yahan aany sy mana ker dia tha aur yehi kaam jb Abhi ny aap k sath kia tou woh ghalat ho gaya, kyun k uss k easa kerny sy aap ka ego hurt hua, haan…?

ACP sir in angry-strict tone: Daya bs karo bs bohut ho gaya… Kaha na k nahin samjh aa raha tha tb kuch bhi tou…

Daya cut him with: Tou socha k Abhijeet py charhae ker dun, daikhta hoon kahan tk seh pata hai, zada sy zada kya ho ga, mrr jaye…

ACP sir cut him in extreme anger with: Daya chup ker jao, aagy aik shabd bhi bola na tou…

Daya cut him angrily with: Kyun chup ker jaon haan…? Main Abhi nahin hoon jo aap log jo bhi bolty rahien, chup chap sehta jaon aur khud ko takleef daita rahon… Ager mujhy sach mein kuch ho jata aur main zinda wapis na aa pata tou aap logon ny tou tany maar maar k hi ussy maar daina tha… Aap logon ny sach mein mujhy bohut dara dia hai k kal ko ager main mrr…

Shreya hurriedly: Daya sir please…

Daya turned towards her in anger with: Chup raho tum… Tum ny mujhy kitni takleef pohanchae hai Shreya tum soch bhi nahin sakti… Ager Abhi chahta tou tumhary uss so called MOTIVE ki wajah sy tumhary khilaf inquiry kerwa sakta tha, tumhary career py iss ka kya asar perta andaza hai na tumhien… Main ny uss din yahin Bureau mein Abhi ko kaha tha k bhavnaon mein beh k kisi apny k jazbat ko thes na pohanchana aur tum ny mairy hi apny ko itni zada thes pohanchae k uss DCP k sath mil gae… Aik baat kaan khol k suun lo tum aaj, mairi zindagi mein Abhi sy zada keemti aur mazbot rishta aur koe nahin hai… Puri dunia bhi kahey tou bhi main Abhi ko nahin choron ga lekin uss k liye puri duniya ko chour sakta hoon, tumhien bhi, samjhi…

 ** _MAIN BATAON KYA MUJHY KYA MILEY,_**

 ** _MUJHY SABAR HIIIII KA SILA MILEY…_**

And he turned to move out from there when got stopped in front of Tarika with: Tum ny bhi sath nahin dia uss ka jb ussy sb sy zada tumhari zarort thi, tumhary vishwas ki zarort thi… Main ny aur uss ny kitni baar ACP sir sy chup k kaam kia hai, sath dia hai aik dosry ka kyun k humain aik dosry py atoot vishwas hai aur tum aik raaz ko raaz nahin rakh saki Tarika… Yeh janty hoye bhi k Salunkhy sir kabhi koe mok'ka nahin chourty uss k khilaf zeher ugalny ka, tum ny issi lab mein aa k test kia aur kia tou kia, tum ny drwaza tk lock nahin kia aur sir ko bol dia k woh pant tumhien Abhijeet ny di… Aaj Abhi ki iss halat ki zimmedar kahin na kahin tum bhi ho Tarika, tum bhi ho…

And he stepped towards the door when Freddy hurriedly while moving behind him: Sir, Abhijeet sir hain kahan…?

Daya turned towards him angrily with: Kyun…? Koe aur tana marna baki reh gaya hai kya ussy ya koe aur takleef daina reh gaya hai abhi…? Tum bhaly hi uss k khilaf kuch na boly ho Freddy lekin uss sy yeh bhi nahin boley k tumhien uss py vishwas hai, tum mein sy kisi ny nahin kaha ussy easa kuch bhi aur ager yahan kisi ko uss ki zarort nahin hai tou ussy bhi aap sb k baghair jeena aata hai aur woh jee ker dikhaye ga… Aur haan, aik aakhri baat, iss sy pehly k aap log Abhi per aur ilzamat lagana shuru ker dien main bata dun k yeh sb uss ny mujhy nahin bataya, main ny kal raat pichly sb dinon ki CCTV footages daikhi hain, Bureau ki bhi aur Forensic ki bhi…

And saying so he immediately left from there with fast steps when ACP sir hurriedly took out his mobile and dialed a number…

Life-Line Hospital…

Abhijeet, who was silently staring outside the window, came back in reality with his mobile ring-tone voice and looked at caller ID to find ACP sir's name flashing there… A pain-filled smile got appeared on his lips and inhaling a deep breath, he attended the call…

 ** _KISI AAGHI KI RIDA MILEY,_**

 ** _KISI DARD HIIII KA SILA MILEYYYY…_**

Abhijeet in tired voice: G sir…?

ACP sir instantly: Abhijeet, Daya aaya tha yahan aur tumhary transfer ki application dy k gaya hai mujhy…

Abhijeet meaningfully: Bs sirf application hi di kya…?

ACP sir convincingly: Abhijeet daikho hum janty hain k hum ny tumhary sath ghalat kia lekin bs unn halat mein kuch samjh hi nahin aa raha tha aur iss ka yeh matlab tou nahin hai na k tum apna priwar hi chour doo…

Abhijeet inhaled deeply with: Sir main apna priwar nahin chour raha hoon… (A satisfied smile came on ACP sir's face while he added in same silent-but-serious tone…) Maira priwar Daya hai aur main uss k hi sath hoon… Yeh transfer lainy ka faisla bhi Daya ka hai aur main ny khud ko ussy soump dia hai kyun k ussy mujh per aur mujhy uss per pura vishwas hai…

ACP sir tried again with: Abhijeet tum aik baar…

Abhijeet cut him with: Sir please aap ko jo baat kerni hai Daya sy karien, yeh uss ka faisla hai aur mairy khayal mein uss ka faisla ghalat nahin hai…

ACP sir angrily: Main yeh application accept nahin karon ga Abhijeet aur kal tum Bureau mein report ker rahy ho, suna tum ny…?

Abhijeet in strong serious tone: Sorry sir lekin main ab wahan nahin aaon ga aur please aap woh application khud hi accept ker lien warna Daya, DCP ya even DIG tk khud chala jaye ga kyun k woh ab mujhy easi jagah kabhi nahin rehny dy ga jahan rehny sy mujhy takleef ho…

After few moments' complete silence, ACP sir in slow tone: Tum ho kahan Abhijeet, aik baar aaram sy baith k baat…

Abhijeet cut him with: Daya ko pata hai k main kahan hoon, aap ko mairy barey mein jo bhi pouchna hai uss sy pouchien please kyun k mairi kisi baat py aap ko shaid ab vishwas na ho…

And saying so he instantly cut the call and throwing the mobile aside, he hid his face in his palms while tears rolled down on his cheeks in speed…

 ** _KISI GHAM KI DILLL MEIN JAGAAAH MILEY,_**

 ** _JO MAIIIIRA HAI WOOOH MUJHY AA MILEYYY…_**

After around twenty minutes, Daya entered inside and found his brother gazing silently to the ceiling… Inhaling deeply, he stepped forward and reaching close to him, softly pressed his shoulder bringing back the later in present who seeing him there dragged himself a bit upward and…

While laying in sitting posture: Tu kb aaya…?

Daya silently: Kuch seconds pehly… (Abhijeet nodded and after few moments silence, asked as…) Poucho gy nahin kya k transfer k liye kahan ki priority di hai…

Abhijeet smiled lightly with: Janta hoon kahan ki di ho gi… (Daya looked at him in question who added in same soft smile…) Shimla ki, hai na…?

Daya nodded in amazement with: Kaisy pata chala tumhien…? Tum ny tou application perhi bhi nahin thi…

Abhijeet smiled affectionately with: Jaisy tu mujhy janta hai, main bhi janta hoon tujhy… Hill station hai, taira favorite, wahin bhaijwaye ga tu ab mujhy…

 ** _RAHY SHAAD YUNHIIII, MAIRAAA JAHANNNNN,_**

 ** _K YAKEEN MEIN BADLY MAIRAAAA GUMANNNN…_**

Daya smiled lightly with: Hmm aas-paas khobsorti ho na tou dimagh py bhi acha asar perta hai aur luckily wahan seat bhi hai… (Taking a pause, looked at his brother's face and caringly…) Abhi…! (Abhijeet looked at him in question… Daya added politely…) Tum mairy iss faisly sy satisfy tou ho na Boss…?

Abhijeet moved his gaze away and while looking at some unseen point, replied silently as: Janta hai Daya, main ny kabhi humary Bureau ko sirf aik building nahin samjha, dosra ghar mana hai ussy hamesha lekin phir bhi jb tu ny yeh faisla kia tb thori daer k liye dukh zaror hua yar lekin aik ajeeb sa sakoon bhi mila kyun k kahin na kahin ab main bhi wapis wahan nahin jana chahta… (Turned his gaze towards him with…) Yar bohut buri tarhan sy mairy vishwas ki neev tk hila di hai unn sb ny, bohut takleef di hai mujhy lekin apna ghar chourny ka dard tou hota hai na yar… (Daya nodded him with moist eyes and pulled him in a tight hug who started crying in slow tone with…) Apni zindagi k satran saal dy diye main ny inhien Daya, kitni baar inn ki jaan bachany k liye apni jaan khatry mein daal di, jb jb inhien zarort pari, hamesha inn ka sath dia aur jb main akela para tou koe aagy nahin berha, kisi ny maira hath nahin thama… (Tightened his grip on his brother with…) Sach Daya mujhy maa aur tu bohut yaad aaye unn dinon aur aik pal ko tou dil kia k main bhi maa k paas chala jaon aur woh mujhy chupa lien inn sb takleefon sy lekin tujhy akela chour k nahin ja sakta tha na main, inn k kiye ki saza tujhy nahin dy sakta tha…

Daya in moist-angry tone, separated him with: Issi liye khud ko saza daity rahy tum…? Electric shocks lainy pohanch gaye woh bhi akely, kuch ho jata tumhien tou maira kya hota, haan…

Abhijeet smiled sadly with: Yar unn dinon sb kaam akely hi kerna per rahy thy aur tujhy dhondna tha na tabhi mujhy kuch nahin ho sakta tha, itna tou vishwas tha mujhy khud py…

Daya looked at him with teary eyes and just hugged him really tightly…

 ** _MAIRI ZAAT ZARRR'RA-E-BENISHAN…_**

 ** _MAIRI ZAAT ZARRR'RA-E-BENISHAN…_**

Today a month had passed since Abhijeet got transferred in CID Shimla as ACP sir had accepted his application because of having no other option… Abhijeet never again talked to any other person of CID Mumbai team and had changed his number too and if for some case the teams got encountered then only ACP Abhijeet of CID Shimla came in contact with CID Mumbai, not the Snr. Ins. Abhijeet of CID Mumbai… He had moved on from those people who only remember him when it was THEIR OWN INTEREST and not otherwise and Abhijeet was surely NOT a THING TO BE USED and then thrown away like nothing…

 **LAFZ KEHNY WALON KA KUCH NAHIN JATA,**

 **LAFZ SEHNY WALY KAMAAL KERTY HAIN…**

* * *

 **A/N…**

Take care you all and stay safe and blessed, aameen… :) Love you all… :)


End file.
